


confession

by paynesgrey



Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Dream Sequence, F/M, One Shot, forcefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does he dream of her? What does she want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession

It’s the defiant stare of hers that haunts him. 

He could take anything he wanted before, but she resists, and she proves herself to be quite the adversary.

He’s never had quite a match before. A yin to his yang, a light to his dark. The scavenger girl poses a problem to his ultimate mission.

Even worse, she haunts his dreams. He has other dreams of purpose - of his father’s demise, yes, as well as the blood on his hands, and of course, all of that is expected. He can blink that all away like mist fading into the ether. 

But he does not intend to dream of _her_ \- taunting him, smiling that confident smile, and taking his power away from him with just a look. When he wakes up, the scar on his face aches - like every time he feels it he feels her stroking a jagged fingernail down his wound.

He sometimes wonders if he should hunt her. Does finding Luke Skywalker really matter any more? He wonders if he should tell Snoke that Rey is the one they should be worried about. The girl poses more of an unpredictable threat.

Is she a threat to the alliance or to him?

“Oh, look at you. You think you still know?” He wakes with a jump and he sits up, trapped by a white void - the light encompassing him like a mother’s womb. At his side he sees Rey, smiling with those challenging eyes. She lying on her side, propped up and grinning like a trickster, but close enough to him to be mistaken for a recent lover.

He turns to her, refusing to be bothered by her ghost - or vision - or whatever she is.

“We’re connected, you and I,” she says, and her fingers are idly tracing invisible patterns over his clothes. She lightly grazes the ends of his hair, stopping and playing with the strands. How dare she touch him…

But he knows she wouldn’t touch him in life for real. She would run from him, or maybe, she would run toward him with that light saber to carve out another scar in his flesh.

So why would he dream her this way?

“These are all interesting thoughts,” she says, as if she truly knows him - inside and out. Her words makes him shudder, with the face of this girl looking him over and seeing him as if he were as transparent as glass. 

“I wanted to teach you,” he says simply.

She nods. “Of course you did. It’s the connection between us. You felt it instantly, and I did as well. Of course, I will never admit this to you in real life. But it’s there, and it’s going to affect the stars, the planets, and everyone in between.”

“I didn’t want you to be my enemy,” he says. “What a waste of potential, all that power swirling inside of you. You worried me at first, but then I knew I had to be the one to train you. You were meant to be under my guidance. We could do so much, conquer so much once you have learned the ways…”

“Ah ah,” she says stopping him and wagging her finger. “Now tell the truth. What do you really want from me?” she asks, almost seductively that it takes him off guard. “Come on now, tell me all of it.”

He looks at her, confused.

“You want someone to understand you. You want someone to look at you and know you are right in taking up your grandfather’s mantle. You want to have someone to share your pain…”

Rey stops and she cocks her head. “You want to bring someone from the light into the dark. You want to prove to everyone that your light is truly gone.”

Kylo Ren says nothing. He doesn’t want her to be right. 

“What a victory that would be to bring an untrained, powerful warrior into your fold who can wield the Force as strongly as you can. What confidence your comrades would have at seeing you do such a thing,” she says. She laughs. “Kylo Ren, he did the one thing his grandfather couldn’t do. He brought someone so strong to the Darkside all by his words. If you cannot control her by the Force, what if you control her by your purpose?”

“Stop it. You know nothing,” he says, lurching toward her in anger. He grabs her, pinning her to the formless ground as she laughs at him, unfazed by his forcefulness, his rage.

“You can’t solve all your problems by beating them, Ren. You know this,” she says, and he sees her eyes under a hooded gaze as she looks him over. She leans closer, arching her lips against his ear. “Now, admit the truth. I’m not really here, so you can’t hurt me. Now what do you really want of me? This is your mind, Ren. You can admit anything to yourself. No one else will ever know...”

He shifts his head and comes so close his nose grazes against hers. She exhales a breath through her aggravating smile. “I will find you.” His grip on her becomes hard and fierce, but she does not feel any pain. “I will catch you, Rey, and I will make you mine. You will come willingly, and all that you have lost, all that has betrayed you will lead you to my side.”

She laughs, and it echos in his ears almost like a scream - a song of his futility to rage against the light, to even have a chance with her.

He’s determined to fight it - to fight this light his father had failed in revealing in him, and as Rey’s form squirms under him in victory at his confession, he holds her close. He nuzzles against her warm cheek and breathes his words like a prophecy, not a promise. “I always get what I want.”

“I wonder,” she whispers, and it feels like a threatening kiss against the shell of his ear.

He wakes, then, gasping for breath, feeling pressure simmer in his loins.

When his breathing steadies, he swallows hard - and he feels a sliver of sweat paint a trail over his fresh scar.

END


End file.
